j vs z
by science girl 1117
Summary: what would happen if in galla girls 2 cammie znd zach really did kiss at the parade so josh decieds to sneek into gallagher well you'll have to read to find out rated m for future chapters who knows where my mind will go?
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's pov

I leaned in closer oblivious to the world around me until I felt his lips against mine. And all I wanted to do was drown in him Zach's kiss. It was a passionate and very hot almost like I was persepone (I** spelled that wrong I know but the wife of Hades. If you can't tell from my awful spellingL ) **like I was being loved but surrounded by heat. I had the sneaky suspicion that I could get used to this feeling. Suddenly Zach pulled away to find josh and Dillion standing josh looking like he was just hit by a truck. And Dillion like he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out off me and every other Gallagher student.

(Impossible but he can still dream) "the fuck are you doing' Zach said while rubbing the back of his head I could tell he wasn't really in pain but Dillon didn't know that he thought we were all spoiled rich kids." Leave him alone "I sternly said. "Or what you'll call your daddy? Daddy there's a guy talking to me please use your enormous wealth to get him to stop!" Dillion said before laughing." First of all, my father went missing a long time ago after a plane accident second of all, I don't even own a cell phone and third of all, I'M NOT RICH HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF HARD WORK YOU ASSHOLE

snapped we then went home our (somewhat) romantic moment was gone and I guess Zach knew it too. I was pissed and hoped that a nice long sleep would do the trick so I let Zach walk me o my room gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to bed so muck for tat idea.

** So there we have it my beginning I'll try to update within the next week until the chao! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was reading over j vs. z and found a lot of mistakes and that it was really short… so I will try to be a little more detailed and never start a story at midnight again…anyways I hope you like the second chapter!**

Josh's pov

"Dillon I can't take this anymore" I said to my friend as he ate his corndog. "Take what?" he replied then took the last bite of his food "those two" I pointed over to Cammie and the guy she was with a few days ago. They look like there on a date. "Hey isn't that the Gallagher girl that you used to go out with?" Dillon said."Hey lets go mess up her date" and for once I actually liked Dillon's massive dislike for Gallagher. Ever since Cammie and I broke up I've felt like we were missing something about Gallagher although I can't remember what.

Just then Zach looked me straight in the eye then lead Cammie away so obviously I followed. When we caught up Cammie was three seconds from kissing Zach and then they did I felt like some doll that was just put into a charity bag. Dillon and cam were talking but I didn't catch a thing they said. Suddenly Cammie stormed away. Later on that day Dillon said that we were going to do it we were going to climb the walls of Gallagher. Once we entered the school a siren going code black started going off so every thing closed up we decide to look around. We then found a room filled with a badly injured male a lot of Gallagher girls mainly in black cat suits.

Wow if someone wasn't rushing over with a knife I would like this view. Almost. "Chameleon get over here isn't this josh ?" the girl says. Just then Cammie walks out "yep, hey g group have you and d group found dr. sanders yet… we found two civilians as of now yes paparazzi **(Tina) **any new info?... you have sighting lets go." Cammie said to an earpiece I just noticed she had." Tie them up with the blackthorn boys please they all have some explaining. To do. "Cammie said and I was shocked "we have some explaining to do? We come in here to pull some pranks and now we have knives at our fucking necks and we have some explaining to do?"

I said exaggerating the word we I mean what did we do wrong other than sneak in. "peacock gag him and bring him over. Suddenly a piece of cloth was put into my mouth and pushed over to what looked like a kitchen. "Here you go duchess" peacock said then through me over like I was a sack of potatoes. Then tied me to a table next to Zach with Dillon on the other side of the room by himself. He kept on tiring to plan a escape with me (he chewed through his gag.) what an idiot there security in very planed out I doubt we will be able to get through. A boy walked out of a room and was tied up again he was pretty well beaten. Zach we found something interesting on him and the target so now it's your turn. come on duchess said and forced him into the room

Zach's pov

God dammit. Moms the reason behind this. I was led into the room glad to be gone and away from josh at the very least. They strapped me into a chair "what is your mom planning?" Cammie said "I don't know" I said "fine peacock get him all prettied up" Cammie said with a smile I didn't like. I gulped. This wasn't going to be good. When Macey was done I was in a sundress heels and had makeup on that was torture they were taking pictures of me and laughing my ego that's what's that about. Then they slowly started pushing me to the door and I heard Bex talking. "ok" she said" we have a special treat for you the only one you'll get until your name is cleared so enjoy it I know we did now then welcome Zachary Goode!" I just realized what was happening. I squirmed and kicked tiring to get out of my restraints but to no avail. They took me out there and I was deeply embarrassed that's probably the only type of torture that would work on me with there equipment right now. I was I was probably redder than a beet right now. "Now tell us what we want to know." Tina said I didn't notice she was here." I really don't know!" I yelled. This was going to be a long night.

**Well there is my chapter I hope you like it please please please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Cam pov

I was laughing my ass of a little thought was nagging at the back of my head though_ maybe we should let him go we already have all the information we need at this point there are only enough people to watch the boy to make sure we didn't miss anything and backup._ But this is hilarious I can't stop now so I tie him back into his spot (next to josh I might add) and went back to do some actual work when I heard a familiar voice through comms it was Anna fetterman's voice **_chameleon mission success. was a training op. told Solomon and Morgan our info on the circle we gathered? the boy s are free to go._** She really needs to get her comms unit fixed it is all stopy starty.** (sorry didn't know what word to use so I used stopy starty.)**

**_Got it_** I replied too bad I was having funny too "hey Macey "I whispered "what" she replied. also whispering

I have an idea."

"what"

"Well technically the boys are free to go"

"annnnnndd?"

"and what if we burn the clothes they are currently wearing and play dress up before releasing them."

"I think you're an evil genius"

"well we have an announcement to make then "we were both grinning evilly. this was gonna be a fun night.

**Sorry I haven't updated like I should and then the chapter I came up with Is short I'll try to update over he weekend to make up for it thoughJ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I made a promise and I'm keeping it a hope you like the chapter :3**

Cammie's pov

The boys are gonna hate me. But I have to prove a point every one we interview acted like they were better than us and like we couldn't crack them we did eventually but they need to know that we may be girls but we are still 10x better than them you don't mess with Gallagher girl and live to tell about it. So now it's time those boys learned their lesson. "Alright boys you are all free to go!" I yelled I heard multiple sigh of relief from the guys and a few unhappy moans from the girls they agreed with me they hadn't been tortured enough." But we thought you would like to know how a girl feels every day" I continued. Some of the boys looked like we were going to kill them like they were about to scream bloody murder. Witch they probably were. Hey waxing hurts. I just grinned evily. "so we decided since you behaved so well" note the sarcasm there" Bex finished off for me obviously getting my drift " makeover time" she screamed. Every single one of my sisters looked like Christmas had come early "so who's up first Anna "said as she came in "the first one to go is the first to be done with it and as time goes on we might get creative." Mick Morrison sneered. I always envied how with a single sentence she could make people assume the worst or even the best.

Finally someone spoke up it was Dillon "what you just said were free to go" he said trying to piss us off I guess." Yes but none of you cooperated so punishment is necessary you won't remember a thing though…" I trailed off." Hey lets have him go first and get the first one over with." A girl in the back said if I'm correct her name is Amelia hmm I could get used to her." Ok any objections "I said while going to grab him this was going to be fun finally getting to give him some payback. First things first we had him drink the tea it wouldn't take affect for 3 hours and by then we will have him at least partially drunk so he wobbles on his feet. Just enough to resemble a light hangover maybe. We're Gallagher girls we obviously think everything through. "Alrighty now the first thing to do is wax" I said and I swear his face couldn't be any whiter than it was in that very moment. "Strip him down to his underwear please. I'll grab some rope. "I got the talcum powder" another girl said "I got the wax "Tina said. Bex dipped a wooden waxing stick into a pot of hot wax and then spread it onto Dillon's skin and hair making sure to not miss an inch of skin. She applied a cloth strip over the still-warm wax, pressing firmly so the cloth, hair and wax adhere to one another. When the wax has cooled, she pulled the strip off, in the opposite direction of your hair growth, pulling the hairs out by the root. As slow as humanly possible I have to say I felt bad it looked painful very painful I actually had to look away as he screamed what can I say beauty is pain?

After Bex announced he was done I noticed I wasn't the only one to look away the others (excluding josh of course) were trained spies "Bex you have wax duty considering none of us could even look." She nodded looking pleased. Can someone say sadistic I mean I love her but geeeze. "Get josh in here lets get the civilians through here first." I said enjoying the authority. We then went to the next station with Macey and Amelia clothing. I was one of the 4 on picture duty o took a picture every step of the way after the step was finished Georgia looked like she felt bad for josh she was next in line. While Emily and Mick got the boys ready for the waxing.** (I'm mainly making up names as I go.)**Right now Liz is figuring out where Dillon lives and the fastest route there next. It was time to get him dressed he was crying from the previous station so we put him in something simple. We put him in a long pink dress that was slightly lacey with a flowey fabric from the waist onwards. It had a heart neckline with the same flowey material used for the sleeves. On him it looked like someone tried to mix prom day with Disney princesses and game day and failed miserably by now he was no longer in as great of pain and trashing around we took his picture and wheeled him over to the next station 3: 52 am we'll send him home by four. Next was make up with Tina. She may be a slut and a gossip but she can do a lot with some makeup. She put some grey eye shadow on him and some red lipstick with pink lip-gloss. If the make up was on a girl I would say she looked good but not with that dress and we all knew it. Even when we asked him how he thought he looked he simply said like bubblegum. I took the last picture and sent him off to Liz who after words will help pick our next victims. I look and see my next person and am unhappy to see…

Liz pov

I had Dillon for the next half hour we stuffed vodka beer wine tequila and any other alcoholic beverage we had down his throat ( don't ask where it all came from though) soon he was wobbly and obviously drunk. I drove to his house and helped him to his front door. Out came a girl no older than 20. "hey" I said politely" we have agreed that today will be the first and last time he is allowed to join the Gallagher "s party" I said while handing him to her he passed out on my shoulder at the door while mumbling something about us be spies. His... sister? I think, apologized and took him inside. Well that was fun. I got to act like I do at home. Totally not me.

Cammie pov

Shit I had Zach for my second 'customer'. Well I can say one thing this is going to be a fun day.

**Hey this is probably the longest chapter I have ever done I hope you like it:3**

**p.s.** .**(just so you know I have never been waxed before I'm taking all of what happens from a website. here exactly if you want to know more . )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I ment to update sooner but got… sidetracked muahahahahaha. But seriously I didn't mean to update so late so sorry :p, but I hope you like this chapter. Even if it is a little short.**

Zach pov

Well it can't get any worse than this, right? I've already been waxed and put into a fucking miniskirt there reasoning being now I won't look at girls asses while there wearing miniskirts at least. And there right unless that girl is my Gallagher girl well I think she's mine. Finally they untied me and led me to a very grey and humid room in my (uncomfortable) high heels. How do girls walk in these things my feet feel like they are about to fall apart. So once again I am glad to be a boy.

I was then strapped into a metal chair. With leather straps. I was kind of nervous. I mean what the hell could they do that was worse than the waxing I've never waxed before so that was painful.** (an/; never been waxed before just putting that out there but it sounds painful.) **finally Bex walks out even though I'm panicking hey you would if you saw the evil look in her eye! "Hello Zach we have some … special torture for you, it shall arrive in a few minutes." She said then left with me wondering what the heck was going on.

Cammie pov

Am I really going through with this Macey had me in a white tight fitting spaghetti strap and a black leather skirt that barely covered my ass. Then I went into the room with josh standing beside me the wooden door suddenly had the weight of an elephant. And walked in Zach watched us "Gallagher girl" he started." jimmy" "its josh ass" josh replied. "oh sorry josh ass." was Zach's smart comeback." enough of the arguing. 5 minutes. Okay?" I think they got the point Zach's punishment was about to being and would continue for five minute's. With that I pulled josh' face towards mine.

His lips were soft the kiss was sweet and I missed the sensation still he whole time Zach was yelling at josh to get off me of course josh didn't but then josh did something I wasn't expecting he asked for entrance in my mouth. Okay it was official this was going completely to josh's head. I denied his access. After that we let Zach go, why? We felt bad. The next 127 students were rather uneventful. But afterwards was very interesting.

Just inside the Gallagher tapestry passageway Zach pinned me to the wall." Zach what are you?" I was cut off by his lips pushing onto mine as he grabbed my waist every where he touches felt like fire, in a good way. He started kissing down my jaw onto my neck and I couldn't help but moan into his touch. Suddenly he bit down then started sucking and licking on the spot _great now I have a hickey just what I need._ He then made a path of his choosing along my neck and face. Stopping at my mouth.

"you are mine, and mine alone." he commanded." Yes yours Zach all yours" I panted. His eyes clouded over with lust. He then attacked my lips again. He asked for permission I gladly gave it to him. We fought for dominance my tongue battling with his in an erotic battle. I allowed him to win but when he finally had his tongue fully in my mouth I deiced I wanted to show him I AM NOT under his complete control so I started sucking on his tongue. He let out a growl that was filled with lust. I didn't really notice how far we were getting with this until I felt his arousal on my leg and his fingers tracing the edge of my skirt. Which was pretty high up on my leg. Considering I hadn't changed from earlier. I pushed Zach away." Zach no stop, not now, not here." Zach growled but agreed. "Whatever just remember you are mine." I nodded. Still a little bit winded. Today I mad4e with both my ex-boyfriend and my current boy friend. And I can't tell which I prefer josh's sweet slow kisses, or Zach's passionate fiery ones. Maybe I will never know but hopefully I will. And soon until then I shall just live on with my life. What else is there to do?

**So I hope you like it and sorry um goodnight all that read this or afternoon or morning whatever good whatever time of day you are reading this bye-byeJ**


End file.
